


Apple Pie Baking and... a Proposal?

by givemethearapyimawalkingtravesty



Series: Apple Pie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Apple Pie Baking, Fall Fluff and Stuff, Fic-O-Ween, M/M, SW/C2C, Sweater weather, coops, lumosinlove, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemethearapyimawalkingtravesty/pseuds/givemethearapyimawalkingtravesty
Summary: Re can't bake, Jules approves, and Talker knows Remus' old jersey number was 6.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Apple Pie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Fic-O-Ween 2020 (A Halloween SW/C2C Fic Fest)





	Apple Pie Baking and... a Proposal?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a short little thing as a part two for my Apple Picking piece, but it got away from me. You don't need to have read Apple Picking to read this, but it's more cute fluff.
> 
> Here is the link for part 1:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212884

“Mom look what we got! Can we bake a pie? I even got the good honey crisp ones, and from the top, too! Sirius helped me reach them.” Jules started as soon as they entered the door to the Lupin residence.

Hope has the most endearing smile on her face, looking from Julian to the two men walking through the door, holding hands like they always seemed to be doing. “Oh, did he now?” She laughs and raises an eyebrow at Sirius, who just shrugs and smiles.

“He said those would be best for your amazing pie, and who am I to argue?” He chuckles. “Would you mind baking one? I’ve heard good things all afternoon.”

“Of course we can hun. Julian, sweetheart, start washing up the apples and I’ll get everything together. I can teach you the secret family recipe dear.” She says with a wink, turning back to Sirius.

“I’d love that. Re can help too, non?”

“NO.” Hope and Remus say at the same time.

“I’m out. You can find me in my room, far away from the kitchen.”

“That’s probably for the best, dear.” Hope laughs, teasing lovingly.

“Okay, someone HAS to tell me what happened. He’s a good cook, why can’t he bake a pie? It’s the same thing.”

“It very much is not. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Non. Reste s’il te plait, pour moi.” No. Stay please, for me.

Unable to deny Sirius anything, especially not when asked in French with that cute little pout of the bottom lip, “Alright,” Remus conceded, “But I will sit over at the counter and just watch. You don’t want me to help, trust me.”

“Pourquoi?”

“Every time he tries to bake, it ends poorly.” Hope chuckles. “A soupy filling, forgets the timer and falls asleep on the couch, and that one time with the crust, I don’t even know how you accomplished that one, honey.”

“I followed the directions! Mostly… How could it be goopy and lumpy but still too stiff to mold into the pan? I think those directions were wrong.”

“Sure they were, mon loup. Mrs. Lupin, what would you like me to do?”

“Honey, it’s Hope, please. You’ve been here for 2 days, you should be used to it by now.”

“Sorry, I-”

“Stop apologizing and peels those apples Julian is washing up, I’ll start on the crust over here, away from Remus.” She giggles.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Remus chimes in, amused, “Fair enough.”

Remus watched his family bustle about the kitchen. Jules helping and Hope telling Sirius all the little tweaks to the recipe she makes that make it that much better. As Jules was finishing stirring up the filling, Hope was starting to teach Sirius how to mold the crust to the pan, each of them working on one. Sirius let out a laugh at some comment his mom said, throwing his head back, and Remus couldn’t even fathom the love and warmth he felt in his chest, with his entire being at the scene before him.

Just then, his dad came through the from door and Jules shouted. “Dad! We’re baking pies!”

“Yeah?” He said coming into the kitchen and dropping a kiss in Hope’s hair. He turned to Sirius to ask, “You didn’t let Remus help, did you? That boy is a disaster at baking.” He chuckled heartily.

“No, I didn’t help, Dad.”

“Good.”

A few minutes later, the pies were in the oven and as his parents were starting dinner, Remus tugged Sirius out of the kitchen and into his room. He promptly flopped backwards onto the bed, pulling Sirius on top of him and placed a lazy kiss to his lips. He settled himself into the bed and Sirius got comfortable between his legs, head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“I’m beat.” Remus sighed.

“I’m excited for this pie.”

They both laughed.

“Yeah?” Remus said, closing his eyes.

“Hey, non, no sleeping right now. Dinner will be done soon.”

“Just a little snoozer, come on. You got to be tired from toting Jules around the orchard.”

“This is how you burnt that pie to oblivion. No naps. I have an idea to wake you up.” Sirius smirked, lifting his head up. Remus opened an eye to peer down at his boyfriend, who promptly snaked his hand between them to grab Remus.

“Oh yeah? With my parents and little brother on the other side of that door?” Remus said mischievously, giving Sirius’ butt a firm squeeze. “I think not.” He said with a slap to his boyfriend’s behind and shoved him off him and off the bed.

Sirius went crashing to the floor. “Hey! Not cool, Re!” He laughed, hauling himself back up and climbing behind Remus to spoon the already nearly sleeping man. Remus folded his hands under his check as Sirius pulled him close around his middle and mere moments later, both were dozing.

A little while later, there was a knock at the door. “Hmm?” Remus mumbled.

The door opened and in bounded Jules, along with the savory scents of fresh apple pie and dinner. “Hey ma told me to tell you dinner and pie are done.” He said in his excited, always slightly too loud voice.

Sirius grumbled and nuzzled his face into Remus’ back, clearly more tired than he let on earlier.

“Is he asleep?” Jules squealed, “That’s so cute!”

“Shh, Jeez Jules.” Remus giggled. “Yeah, I’ll get him up for dinner. Tell mom we’ll be there in a bit.”

“Okay Re.” Jules whispered, backing out of the room, and pulling the door shut with a soft click.

Remus could hear Jules telling his parents about the sight he walked in on and could hear their adoring coos. Remus rolled his eyes with a smile and turned in Sirius’ arms to face him. “Dinner’s ready, baby. Let’s go eat.”

“Mmm.”

“Come on.” Remus placed a kiss to Sirius’ cheek. “Time to get up.” He said starting to get up.

Sirius pulled him back down. “This is your fault.”

“Sure it is, love.” Remus made another move to get up and Sirius sat up with him.

“I’mma go wash up for dinner, meet you out there?”

“Okay baby, hustle up.”

“Yessir.”

“Don’t call me sir. You know what it does to me.”

Sirius raised and eyebrow, “Oh, I know. And you didn’t want to do that in your childhood bed, so now I will tease you every chance I get.” He smirked sleepily.

“There’s still time, our flight back to Gryffindor isn’t for another day.” Remus smirked back.

“So, what you’re saying, is that we can fu-”

“NO. We will not. And that’s something I will hold over your head until we get back.”

“Then as soon as we get back, I’m kicking Reg out and we’re going to f-”

There was a soft knock at the door, followed by Hope’s pleasant voice, “Dinner’s ready, hurry up you two.”

“Yes mom.” Remus replied, walking over to open the door and walk out to the hallway, Sirius in tow.

Sirius stopped by the bathroom to splash cold water on his face as Remus followed his mom out to the dining room.

“Where’s that boyfriend of yours? He can’t not try the pie he helped bake.” His dad questioned him.

“He’ll just be a minute.” Remus answered, sitting at the table next to his father and across from Jules.

Hope sat at the other head of the table, across from Lyall. Sirius soon joined them, sitting down next to Remus, and squeezing his knee under the table.

***

After dinner, Remus helped Hope clean up and start dishes will Sirius and Lyall went for a nightcap in Lyall’s study. Jules had scrambled to the living room to pick out a movie for all of them to watch until he was called into the kitchen to help dry the dishes.

“Scotch or cognac?” Lyall askes Sirius once the door to the study clicks shut.

“Scotch.”

“Good choice.”

Lyall moves to pour the drinks and hands one over to Sirius. Lyall leans on desk as they both start to sip and Sirius awkwardly leans against the closed door to the study.

“You look nervous. Anything you care to get off your chest?”

After a moment of Silence, Sirius stutters, “I… I did have a question for you, sir.”

“Sir? Who am I, my father? Lyall is fine, don’t make me have to tell you yet again.” He laughed.

“Sorry. I was raised very formal; some habits die hard I suppose. But what I was meaning to ask…” Sirius trailed off, hand drifting into his left pocket. “I, uh, je veux lui demander de m'épouser. Je l'aime tellement…” he trailed off. I want to ask him to marry me. I love him so much.

“I definitely didn’t catch all that son, try again.” Lyall chuckles.

“Sorry. I just love him so much. He means the world to me and…” Sirius pulls his hand out of his pocket, which is holding a small black box. “And I got this a few weeks ago but… You and Hope mean the world to him. Jules too. And I wanted to… I know this is super old school but, I wanted to get you blessing. To ask him to marry me?” His voice raises in pitch and cacks on the last word.

Lyall’s face lit up with a soft smile, letting out a startled laugh as tears welled in his eyes. He took the three steps forward to wrap his soon to be son in law in a hug. “Of course. He’ll say yes, I know it.” At that, the shock melts away and Sirius returns the embrace. “Every time that boy, my boy, calls home, you’re all he can ever talk about.” He pulled back to hold Sirius at arm’s length to see that he too had watery eyes, a single tear falling down his face and a relieved smile on his lips. “I’m so happy for you two.”

“Thank you. I’d say the hard parts over but-”

“But you still have to propose.”

“Well that, and I still gotta ask Jules for permission too.” At a questioning look, he rambled on. “If it’s okay that I marry is brother, I mean. Jules loves him, I can’t NOT ask him.” Sirius laughs nervously.

Lyall shakes his head with an endearing smile and moves to wrap Sirius in another hug, who returns the embrace. “I can’t wait to call you my son. Remus Black does have a nice ring to it.”

“Actually, I thought Sirius Lupin sounded better…” Sirius laughed nervously.

“That it does.”

After a moment and a few pats on the back, they separate and move on to lighter topics. Soon enough Remus comes knocking, letting them know they’re about to start the movie Jules picked out, The Mighty Ducks.

They headed out and all sat down to watch a movie together in the living room. Lyall with Hope tucked under his arm at one end of the couch and Sirius on the other end of the couch, Remus sitting on the floor between his knees. Jules had curled up with a blanket on his dad’s recliner off to the side.

When the credits started to roll, Remus was half asleep, leaning back against Sirius with Sirius’ hands tangled in his hair. Sirius carefully shook Remus and helped him up to sit on the couch as Hope and Lyall got up, Remus kissing his temple as he settled into his boyfriend’s side.

“And he’s out cold.” Lyall said softly, checking on Jules curled up in the recliner. “He’s getting a little too big to carry to bed these days.”

“He sure is.” Hope says sweetly, walking over to Lyall.

“I can get him too bed. Re too. You two head to bed, I’ll shut everything down and get the boys into their rooms.” Sirius offered.

“You’re sure?” Hope questioned.

“Yeah.” Sirius answered, getting up.

As he did so, Remus slowly fell over to lay on the couch. “I’ll go to bed in a minute.”

“Good luck with that one.” Lyall chuckled softly, pointing at Remus.

Sirius looked back at Remus fondly. “I’ll get Jules to bed first then.” He walked over to Jules to shake him awake. He mumbles incoherently and Sirius just looped his arms around his neck and lifted him up to carry him off to bed bridal style. “Your dad was right, you are getting a little too big for this.” He teased softly as Jules rustled in his arms.

“Hey,” Jules said in a sleepy mock offence.

As Sirius entered Jules room to set him down, Jules mumbled a thanks, then, “Hey, Sirius?”

“Yeah, what’s up little man?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“You and Re are so cute.”

“Thanks, but that really wasn’t a question.” Sirius laughed.

“Are you gonna marry him? I heard you and dad talking and I couldn’t really hear much through the door, even with my ear pressed against it. But you love him, don’t you?”

“Oui. Yeah. Yes. I love him very much. And…” Sirius trailed off, fumbling in his pocket for the second time that night. “Do you think he’d like it?” He ask, handing the box to Jules. “I want to marry him. Would you be okay with that? Me marrying your brother?”

“Yes! And he’d love it, it’s from you.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” After Jules nods, Sirius continues. “I’m scared to ask him.”

“He’s gonna say yes.”

“Yeah, probably, but-”

“Hey, no buts. He will. He loves you. You just gotta ask”

“Jeez. You and your brother both always know exactly what I need to hear.”

“Jeez. You sound like Remus.” Jules giggles, lying down.

Sirius pulls the covers up for him a whispers a soft, “Good night, Jules.”

“Good night, Sirius.” Jules sleepily replies.

When Sirius gets up from where he was kneeling by the bed and turns around, he sees a slow shadow retreat from near the open doorway and walks out to find Remus just down the hall, shutting off the rest of the lights. Sirius just smiles at him. Remus comes back down the hallway to walk the rest of the way to Remus’ old bedroom side by side with Sirius. They both collapse into bed without a word and trading a few lazy kisses before settling in with Remus tucked up against Sirius’ side as he stares at the ceiling for a little while after Remus falls asleep, thinking of how to ask the this man, his love, to marry him.

***

The next morning, everyone sits at the breakfast table, Hope and Lyall the only ones not in pajamas.

“I had the craziest dream last night!” Jules starts excitedly through a mouth full of pancakes.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, dear.”

“Sorry.” Jules says after he swallows his bite, “I had this dream that Sirius got a ring and was gonna ask Re to marry him, and I told him Re would for sure say yes. And the ring was this like half gold half silver, almost like two real thin bands twisted together. It was really pretty.”

“Is that so?” Hope questions.

Remus shoots a sideways glance at Sirius with a shy smirk on his face. Sirius is blushing hard and stares intently with wide eyes at his pancakes that froze in the middle of cutting.

“Yeah. And I remember it real well, it almost wasn’t a dream.”

The table fell silent for a few tense moments when Sirius abruptly pushes back his chair, mumbling a soft, “Merde,” and turning towards Re as he pulls a small black box from his pocket. He drops to one knee, right there in the Lupin’s dining room, clad in pajamas and all, and looks up at Remus with a shy smile. “Remus John Lupin. This was not how I imagined this, but I honestly can’t think of a more perfect time to ask you to marry me. Will you do me the honor of changing my last name?”

Remus is already shaking, tears threatening to fall down his face, as he lunges forward to the ground to wrap his arms around Sirius’ neck, frantically whispering, “Yes! Yes, a million times yes!” He places quick kisses to his neck as Sirius returns the embrace for a long moment, only to pull back just far enough to place a proper kiss on his fiancé’s lips.

Lyall gets up to pull the boys to their feet and hug his sons. Hope gets up, already crying to join them. Jules then scrambles around the table, mumbling, “Hey, don’t forget about me!” and crashes into the group hug.

***

One week, and one phone call to Marlene later, Sirius is rushing down the hall to the rink for practice, last on the ice as always and still not in his jersey. He had had it bunched in his hands while getting ready. Once they were all on the ice and starting to warm up for practice, Coach shouts, “Black! Stop messing with your jersey and put it on!”

Sirius, with a glace to Re who was on the bench checking on Finn, puts on his jersey slowly as most of the team had halted what they were doing to look over. The jersey had his number 12 on it, but instead of the name BLACK in all caps on the back, it read LUPIN.

“Aw that’s cute, you got a Loops jersey for Halloween!” James called out.

“Wait, Pots. Loops was number 6…” Talker pointed out.

At that, Sirius blushed furiously as he looked over to Remus on the bench, who had looked up to see the commotion with the practice jersey.

“This is how you wanted to tell them?” Remus was smiling dopily at Sirius.

“Tell us what? Wait a fuckin’ minute!” Finn shouts, his hand darting out to snatch Remus’ wrist. “He’s got a ring on!”

Slowly piecing it all together, James let out a loud whoop, followed shortly be hollers and cheering by the whole team. Sirius skated over and hopped into the bench, reaching Remus, and dipping him into a kiss as the team went mental. After a long moment, they stood up, Sirius leading down in his skates to rest his forehead on his fiancé’s, both of them radiating happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank yo for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Find me on Tumblr, same username.


End file.
